


Трясина

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 WTF Star Trek 2015 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>автор <a href="http://time-for-nothing.diary.ru/">.halcyon</a><br/>бета <a href="http://rjhjktr.diary.ru/">Good Favor</a>, <a href="http://schico.diary.ru/">Schico</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Трясина

**Author's Note:**

> автор [.halcyon](http://time-for-nothing.diary.ru/)  
> бета [Good Favor](http://rjhjktr.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

Трясина крепко держит в смертельных объятиях. Учит смирению, терпеливости. Отчаяние обречет тебя на медленную казнь, паника — на мгновенную смерть. Трава на кочке бурого цвета и режет пальцы как бритва, отпускать нельзя, тянет вниз бессознательного лейтенанта, имя которого Павел не помнит, но судорожно держит его за ворот форменной красной рубашки. Сантиметр за сантиметром Чехов движется к спасительной тверди, словно пытаясь обмануть свою судьбу, ждущую его под слоем вязкой грязи. Видишь? Я не дергаюсь, я твой, скоро силы закончатся, и ты обнимешь меня, даря свой последний ледяной поцелуй. Секунды кажутся годами, а расстояние в несколько метров непреодолимым. Но Павел не сдается, это последняя битва, и так просто он с жизнью не расстанется. Он движется и тянет за собой свой груз. Без него он бы уже давно выбрался, но готов ли он заплатить за спасение чужой жизнью? Вопрос не нуждается в ответе, и Павел тянет.  
  
Когда до берега уже почти подать рукой, их находит спасательный отряд, и в размеренную борьбу за жизнь врывается вихрь звуков. Голоса, всюду движение, плеск воды, веревка, пальцы сводит, тело еле подчиняется. Рывок, трясина озлобленно ухает, понимая, что жертва ускользнула. Берег. Павел лежит на траве и смотрит в чужое небо, никогда раньше он так жадно не рассматривал облака, проползающие над его головой. С ним говорят, он не хочет слышать, лишь только небо сейчас имеет значение. Пока не звучат слова, бьющие обухом по голове:  
  
— Он мертв, Джим. Смерть наступила около часа назад. Полные легкие болотной жижи. Ничего нельзя было сделать.  
Павла трясет. Он слышит крик и не сразу понимает, что кричит он сам.  
  


***

  
  
Чехов открывает глаза, футболка насквозь пропиталась потом и липнет к телу. Сон. Снова и снова заставляющий переживать тот день. Курсы успокоительных и тренингов лишь отсрочивают неминуемую встречу в ночи. Павел сползает с койки и плетется умываться, ему кажется, что он снова весь вывалялся в вязкой грязи. Болото осталось позади, в тысячах световых лет и паре календарных, но Павлу кажется, что оно до сих пор крепко обнимает его, силы кончаются.  
  
Он все еще ползет к берегу, тянет безвольное тело за собой, только этот человек жив, и его имя Леонард Маккой.  
Иногда доктор — белая гладкая стена, о которую Чехов разбивает вдребезги костяшки пальцев, иногда он высокое крепкое дерево, и Павел обнимает его в поисках защиты. Но они все еще тонут в трясине и Чехов тянет. Он не может по-другому.  
Но когда ночь снова окунает его в вязкую жижу кошмара, Павел, смывая липкий пот воспоминаний, долго смотрит в зеркало на свое испуганное отражение и пытается найти в себе силы, чтобы задать себе один главный вопрос.  
  
Что, если он снова тащит на себе мертвеца?


End file.
